


Conviction and its Frailty

by Sinalikhatin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinalikhatin/pseuds/Sinalikhatin
Summary: Dying is dreadful.But Ty Lee has to face the ghosts Azula left in her wake.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aimless, plagued thoughts of Ty Lee after the war.
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> This is that Ty Lee that only puts up a bubbly, dumb facade.   
> Therefore, her thought process will appear a little bit different.
> 
> Also, this is a product of boredom so this is kinda, quite half-ass, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

**_Solace._ **

And when the Fire Lilies bloom, I will look beyond;

Yet I will not look for you.

And when the sun rises, I will awake with passion;

Yet I will not breathe for you.

But when the life quiets and settles down, I will close my eyes;

And in the silence, I will weep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recognition._ **

I hear you, whenever he commands his authority and power;

the prowess he exhibits on the throne was reminiscent of your demanding grace.

I see you, whenever their daughter smiles or laugh, and in it was genuine happiness;

it reaches her ears, and it destroys me knowing you've seemed to managed it only once.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Smother._ **

They held a celebration when the banished Fire Princess returned back safe and sound.

She asked him where were you, and the shadow that casts upon everyone's faces says it all.

The merriment breaks in a split-heavy second, and I don't know if her grief would've matched your indignance. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Homage._ **

It wasn't a holiday, but the palace is quiet. Everyone is at rest, it was a lazy day.

I visited your room that early morning, it was unkempt and dusty.

My chest aches realizing no one have tried to come to see it ever since.

Abandoned and forgotten, the vestiges of your presence long neglected.

He was solemn when he approached me the next day, he asked why I cleaned up the excessive mess.

And for the second time since I've known him, I was enraged.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Youth._ **

When their daughter asked the others what you were most remembered for, they were all queasy about it.

Out of luck and out of frustration, she turned to me with such finality I swore was characteristic of you.

But I resigned for everyone's sake, and only admitted that you've achieved much than what all of us has bargained for.

My answer seemed to halt her in her inquiries, for a moment, before she replied that had us all pale,

''Because there was nothing that could surpass grief but guilt, no?''

Your brother stared at her daughter as if he didn't know the young girl.

''That's what she achieved, and any one of you is yet to overcome it.''


	6. Chapter 6

**_Candlelight._ **

The Fire Lillies bloomed for the new season, the others and I reunited for old times' sake.

It's been years, and I tend to catch myself off- guard every time.

I always find myself wondering what you could've looked, and been in your prime.

Then finally, it was after the midnight dinner that we strolled the streets during the festival;

they were perplexed why I stopped at a stall to buy a candle and light it in the middle of our walk.

I chirped that it was for an old friend and that I am celebrating her birthday in honor of her.

They were happy and said to pass their regards when I finally get to meet up with them again.

I didn't say it was you.

I'm sorry that they have forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aftermath._ **

She said she hasn't still moved on. She couldn't find the heart to forgive herself. 

Your brother had done most of the work to relieve her pain. No one else could.

I tried once, said that she shouldn't punish herself;

had explained that it was something that was out of her control.

Not knowing any better than anything than what should have been,

even it was more than once and twice, would always be a heavy challenge; 

that these predicaments are normal as long as we breathe.

When that managed to make her smile with such relief,

I realized where I've gone wrong when I said those to you.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Damage._ **

She and I bonded together when her husband and daughter had business to attend to about the noble houses.

We laughed and shared tea over a warm afternoon at the garden near the pond;

exchanging jokes, thoughts, and rumors from the past few weeks.

My gaze always fixates on a spot whenever we do so. She asks what's wrong.

For her to now be openly concern is still incredible, but as she wiped my cheeks, I froze.

She said that for me to hold back unbeknownst to my control was alerting.

And I let the tears fall with such tiredness that I didn't recognize myself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Funeral Pyre.** _

  
I breathed out of my lungs 'til it started to burn. 

The decorative urn where they store your ash was your mantlepiece.

It became a trophy for everything, a token that was dreadful.

I've heard all the names they called you, but a coward was the testament of it all. 

A word so paramount that overwhelmed my tears the last time I saw you.

It wasn't desperation nor pity when I refused to leave the times you screamed at me;

It was an attempt to show that I would have stayed if you had just asked me to.

If they have never loved you 'til the embers smothered their breath, 

I was certain it was the first time I hated a dying fire. 

Blame was the promise that dripped between my bleeding lips as you drank the gasoline in white.

I deign to accept it's what you needed so bad when there was something that we could've done.

Do we learn eventually, or are we just dictated to relent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by the lyrics of Julien Baker's song entitled Funeral Pyre.


End file.
